


Meet 'Foot Guy'

by HaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Couples, Cute Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Grumpy Derek?, Humor, M/M, More Fluff, YouTube, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a YouTuber. It's just something he does when he isn't researching for Derek and his pack. Or something he does when his boyfriend is our hunting. He wants to document his life, his amazing life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet 'Foot Guy'

Stiles had been doing YouTube videos for a while now. A little over a year with a good fan base. He was pretty popular in that awkward, tell me your story and I won't shut up kind of way. He liked doing the videos, they gave him a sense of freedom.

Sitting back in his comfy chair, Stiles took a hold of his mouse and kept his cursor as he edited his latest video. He yawned as he knew it would be a long night. He had been shooting footage of his day and was pretty happy that it was good day, he had gotten some footage of his boyfriend, Derek's foot but just kept it in there. Stiles only turned his head after hearing a small noise from his bed. He smiled when he saw Derek starting to wake up. 

"Wh..what are you...why are you still up?", Derek asked softly, rubbing his eyes. Stiles turned and clicked a few more things to finish editing the video so it would be up the next morning. 

"Editing, I'll join you in a moment", he spoke softly, his own voice a little strained from not speaking for a while. After a few more minutes, Stiles got up, walking over to his bed and slipping right in as Derek lifted his arm so his human could slide under. It fit, they fit. 

"Good night, love", Stiles whispered gently, his hand on Derek's chest. 

"Good night, Stiles", he mumbled, already half asleep. 

 

. . . . 

 

The following morning, Stiles woke up and moved his hand around his sheets to find Derek sitting up with Stiles' laptop. He was watching something, cause he could hear some noises, it sounded familiar. He leaned up and smiled when he saw himself, a video from the day before. He ran his hand over his face. 

"Morning babe, whatcha doing?", Stiles asked, touching his boyfriend's back gently. Derek paused the video, it was around two minutes, a scene where Stiles was walking as Derek was holding the camera. They were going grocery shopping. 

"I wanted to watch the video, you did a good job editing", Derek spoke smiling gently as he played the video again and watched Stiles play with a box of kid's cereal. Stiles couldn't help but feel proud in himself that his boyfriend, one of the most truthful people he knew liked his video and thought he did a good job. 

After the video was over, Stiles watching his alpha chuckle at some things and grin like an idiot at others, he watched him scroll down to the comments already seeing a load of them. 

"Wow, look babe", Derek pointed at the comment count. "You are Mr. Popular". Stiles chuckled, shaking his head. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes to read the comments, some just written how funny the video was or how cute he looked. Stiles just shook his head happily at them. Then one stood out to him the most. 

"They want to meet the 'foot guy'", Stiles spoke gently. Derek chuckled gently. 

"Me?", Derek asked slightly confused. 

"Apparently", Stiles replied, turning his attention back to Derek. "You wanna?", he asked, not needing to finish the question when Derek nodded his head. 

"For you, sure", he smiled, bearing all his teeth.

Stiles looked back at his laptop's screen and quickly replied to a few comments that he liked and closed it, placing it at Derek's feet. "Only if you want to, my dear". 

"I want to, babe", Derek whispered in his ear, pecking his cheek and getting out of bed, he walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Stiles heard the shower and he got up, walking in after him. Morning shower sex, yay. 

 

. . . . 

 

Stiles and Derek kind of put off the video for a few more days, just to think of some ideas on how he was going to introduce Derek. He needed a good video, he wanted to show how much Derek meant to him. 

Derek was growing impatient. 

After exactly three days, all were filled with Derek begging Stiles to tell him what they were going to do. He was not going to make a fool of himself in front of all of Stile's fans, well maybe he would. 

But Stiles wouldn't tell him what hey were going to do and Derek wouldn't have it. The only instructions he got that morning was to wear something nice and warm and be up for an adventure. When Derek went downstairs, he saw Stiles putting some food into a small picnic basket and grabbing a flannel blanket from the couch. He hurried to him and took the blanket and basket.

"My charming alpha", Stiles smiled and leaned up and pecked his lips. Derek chuckled. 

"Only for you". 

"You bet your ass only for me". 

Stiles shook his head as he grabbed the car keys and walked out after Derek, shutting the door and walking after him to the car. "Be careful, my camera's in the basket", he warned. 

Derek just shook his head, giving him a I-can-handle-it-cool-yourself look. Stiles smiled as he got in the car with his boyfriend, buckling up. "Ready?", he asked gently, starting up the car as he watched his alpha buckle up. 

Derek smiled gently, nodding. He turned his head leaning back and resting his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Stiles beamed at the intimate touch. 

Upon arriving at the still secret place, well that's what Stiles thought, Derek was a werewolf after all and he could tell where they were going of course, but he didn't want to spoil Stiles' fun and deep down Stiles' knew he knew but went with it as well. 

Stiles smiled as he got out, shutting the driver's car door and opening the trunk to get his camera and the blanket as Derek had already gotten out before him and grabbed the basket. He walked with his boyfriend for a few minutes, holding hands as they skipped over rocks and fallen tree branches.

"It's gonna be a cute video", Stiles spoke randomly as they happened upon a nice clearing with a lovely view. The water so clear and nice. Stiles put the camera down on a tree stump and laid the blanket across some flat dry dirt. He turned and saw Derek plop down on his knees, opening the basket and taking out all of its contents. He grabbed one of the doughnuts he packed and ate it as he grabbed his camera, turning it on. 

"Did you just eat that?", Derek asked chuckling. "Couldn't even wait". He smiled, shaking his head.

Stiles shrugged as he focused the camera on his cute boyfriend. He swallowed his late bite of the doughnut quickly and smiled. "Everyone meet 'foot guy'", Stiles said in a sing-song voice.

Derek gave him a small growl and shook his head, waving slightly to the camera. "Derek, not foot guy". Stiles smiled bigger and picked up one of the chocolate strawberries from their clear container, leaving Derek to talk which he did. 

"Hi everyone, I am not sure what to say and since Stiles is eating, again - I'll just wait til he gets done". 

Stiles chuckled and put his camera down. "You are so boring babe", he whispered and leaned over and kissed him gently. 

"You like me boring, don't ya?", Derek whispered with a big puppy eyes pout.

"Of course", he grinned and placed the camera right back to Derek. "Give 'em a kiss, DerDer". Derek growled at him and flipped off Stiles. Stiles fake gasped. "You bad boy". He turned the camera off.

 

. . . . 

 

A little while later, Derek turned his camera on and shot some footage of Derek eating and himself eating and then some footage of them cuddling watching some duck playing with their leftovers. Even though Stiles hadn't told his fans yet he was dating anyone he knew that they'd get the fact that Derek was his and he was Stiles'. He also got some footage of Derek kicking his feet in the water and he the same. 

He turned the camera off after that, just enjoying his day with his boyfriend. He was pretty excited to edit and post his video that night. Stiles smiled as he had Derek drive back and he took a short video of himself. 

"Thank you all for watching my video, today has been really good and meeting Derek was fun, huh?", he chuckled and moved his camera over facing Derek, who looked back at him for a moment smiling. 

"Pretty good day, babe", Derek said. 

Stiles smiled and waved good bye to the camera and turned it off. He placed it on the dash and leaned back. He really couldn't wait until his fans meet his 'foot guy'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is ALWAYS nice.


End file.
